Soldier's Trophies
by Enide Dear
Summary: Looking through Genesis trophy box is an interesting experience.


Title: Soldiers' Trophies  
Author: Enide Dear  
Pairing: AngealxZack, Genesisxeveryone  
Rating: Rather worksafe  
Summary: This is why the Turks, Kunsel and most of the secretary pool at ShinRa have excellent photographic evidence of a naked Genesis bolting for his life down the corridors  
A/N: Can ya figure out all the trophies? ;)

"What's this?" Angeal curiously poked a carved, lacquered box that stood in what could only be called a place of honor in between Genesis' numerous copies of Loveless.

The red-head peeked in to the room and shrugged, holding up a towel around his hips with one hand.

"Oh, that's my trophy shrine. Don't touch it, I'll be right back." Angeal shook his head as his friend hurried towards the bathroom; why Gen insisted on showering *before* sword practice, he'd never know.

"Just hurry up," he called after the retreating back. Genesis might consider showing up late to be fashionable, but to Angeal it was just rude. Not to mention, it pissed of a certain anal-retentive silver haired General to no end and all *that* ever accomplished were that he kicked both their asses around the training room more than normally.

Angeal realized that he was still fingering the box. He frowned at himself. Gen had especially asked him to leave it alone and he shouldn't be touching it. But he couldn't help wondering at the thought of his so civilized friend keeping a box with war trophies. What could it be? Loot from some wutai temple? Cut off enemies' ears? It didn't sound like Genesis at all.

Battling his conscience –and a certain stung pride; Genesis had never kept secrets from him before – Angeal finally gave in to curiosity and opened the box gingerly, not knowing what to expect.

It only took one quick glance to realize that though it certainly contained trophies, they were not from any war.

*Oh. Well, this is a lot more like Gen.*

Smiling a bit against his will, Angeal took up a small vial and opened it. *Rose and vanilla shampoo.* Well, he'd known that Gen and Sephiroth sometimes engaged in 'extra training' after hours. He had no problem with that; it was a long time since he and Genesis had split up as lovers even though they remained best friends. As far as Angeal was concerned, Genesis could sleep with however he wanted. Apparently, Genesis thought the same. The box was stuffed full of little items and Angeal was deeply moved when he found a small replica of his sword, tied with a red ribbon and laying in a silk wrapping. They had been one another's first after all. It was touching to see that he still mattered that much to his friend.

Intrigued he kept rifling through the box. A Turk tie of wutai silk. A blonde lock of hair, soft to touch but remarkably springy, tied with a ribbon and most likely cut without its previous owners approval, and, if he knew Gen, without his knowledge. A sole cufflink with a double insignia of L and D. A pair of sunglasses, one shade broken as if someone had stepped on it. A single sock with a pattern of cats. What appeared to be a chopper ignition key, the loss of which might have caused its owner a lot of anguish unless it belonged to the person Angeal suspected it did. A cigarette, bound to a tea bag. A bullet for a fancy weapon, enameled white. And, rather disturbingly, a piece of white, sturdy cloth that stank of chemicals.

Rifling through the knickknacks, Angeal was mildly impressed. Genesis sure knew how to get some action. Not that he was jealous, of course. Oh, no he had a wonderful warm and in every way satisfying relationship with a certain bouncy Zack Fair, and that youngster had energy enough to keep even a First Class Solider occupied, in bed and out.

What he couldn't understand was why Gen hadn't wanted him to look in the box. Genesis weren't known to be discreet about these kinds of thing after all. His finger slid around something in the very bottom of the box and he pulled it out just as Genesis stepped into the room, drying his hair on the towel.

"Nono!" Aghast, Genesis reached out to stop him, but it was too late. A supple black leather collar dangled from Angeal's finger, the word 'Puppy' embossed in red rhinestones. "You weren't supposed to look in that box!"

Angeal stared at the collar. He turned slowly towards his friend, who was shaking with dread, his eyes huge as he caught the darkening face on Angeal's face.

"Gen…"

"Y-yes?"

"Run."


End file.
